Danny in New Fantasyland
by Schoollie
Summary: Danny is known as a dreamer as a kid, but when he decides to grow up and become an adult, an old enemy returns to finish his evil plan. With the help of two fairies and cry for help from storybook friends, will Danny give childhood a second chance or will he be an adult?


Summary: Danny is known as a dreamer as a kid, but when he decides to grow up and become an adult. With the help of a magical world and cry from storybook friends, will Danny give childhood a chance or will he be an adult?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just Mrs. Yensid and little Daisy

Danny sighed as Mr. Lancer gave a boring lecture of British Literature as Danny wrote some notes, then the school principal came in as she said, "Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Lancer may I see you outside?" Mr. Lancer approved it as he said, "Class, wait here!" Then as Mr. Lancer left, everyone began to chatter, Dash and Kwan spoke about the upcoming game, Paulina and Star were talking about how they could go shopping, Danny was alone as he pulled out a blue book. He opened it to reveal signatures of Disney characters from Cinderella to Mickey Mouse. He sighed, it has been three years since they went to Magical Kingdom; he wished he didn't have to grow up, but he had to. With a heavy sigh, he closed the book, placed it in his backpack, stood there quiet. As soon as Mr. Lancer came back it was quiet, as he continued his lesson. Mr. Lancer took some time to steal glances on Danny. He was surprised; not one time, he was excused to the restroom, or been late. It was Friday, almost four days since Monday when Danny became less late or not even tired, and he was getting worried. He didn't know whether to be pleased or concerned. But nevertheless he continued his lesson. As the bell rang, Danny was depressed, more than before, Dash and Kwan was waiting for Danny, but they noticed his face as they instead let him through. Danny didn't noticed, he just kept on walking, ignoring them. He went to the football field as he sat on a bleacher as he looked up. They sky was pretty as Danny took the book and read the signature of Mickey Mouse, Danny knew it was time; if Jazz has grown up, so should he as he thought,_ No more! I will no longer be a kid again! _

Far in another world, an evil chuckle was heard in the realm of darkness...

Sam and Tucker, his two best friends, caught up with him, looking sad. They hated seeing Danny alone and upset. Sam asked, "Danny, you okay?" Danny turned to see them as he smiled and nodded. After they left the field, they went to Nasty Burger as Sam asked eating her salad, "Danny, are you sure you are okay?" Danny nodded as he said, "I'm fine, why?" Tucker said, "It's weird, for four days now, including today, you come on time, not one ghost has bothered you, and you've been sad." Danny's depression kicked in as Sam glared at Tucker and said, "Nice job, you just made him worse." Tucker just shrugged as Danny said, "It's not his fault, Sam. You see during the weekends..."

~Flashback: Sunday~

_Danny was finishing patrol, not one ghost in sight. With a sigh of relief, he zoomed back home for a well deserved rest. But, when he went home, there he saw Jazz asleep on her textbook. He peered through her window and saw awards for achievement and progress. He was sad, when he knew he was failing his studies. He was doing fine before, but now having to balance his human life and ghost life, it was impossible._

_A voice said, "Isn't it wonderful that Jazz is working hard? She's too smart for her own good." Danny turned to hear his parents, he phased through and turned invisible. He saw Maddie was reading a book and Jack was eating fudge. Danny was upset as he knew that they rather have a smart daughter, than a klutz for a son. Danny was so upset, he almost shed a tear._

_He flew to his room as he began to think on what he must do...It was time to grow up._

~End Flashback~

Sam looked shocked as Tucker was confused. Danny just stood there as he said, "If I want to be like Jazz, I better ignore ghosts and get to my studies. But it's hard; my ghost sense is driving me crazy." Sam and Tucker just shrugged as they ate. Far from their table was a girl with turquoise eyes and orange hair with a sad sigh, It was Jazz. She was drinking a juice as she read her book. _Danny..._

Danny walked home by himself as his ghost sense appeared, but instead to transforming, he just ran off. He had no time to fight, he had to study. Then Jazz came in as she grabbed him. Danny struggled to be free as she said, "Danny why are you here? Why aren't you fighting with that ghost?" Danny phased through her embrace as he looked at her in shock. Jazz tried to grab him, but Danny just ran back home. Jazz was getting worried as she followed Danny. Danny made it to the steps as he opened the door. Maddie saw him as she smiled, "How was your day?" Danny just shrugged and ran to his room as Jazz made it in as she panted. Jazz saw him as he covered his ears and shut his eyes. Jazz called out as Maddie looked at Jazz as she asked, "Honey, is everything all right?" Jazz just said, "I don't know, I just don't know."

Monday arrived as Danny arrived on time again, but it was getting worse, Danny's eyes had bags of not able to sleep well and over studying. Mr. Lancer announced, "Today is a special day: Children's day!" Everyone was confused as Mr. Lancer explained, "Children's Day is a Special Holiday that is known throughout the world!" Dash raised his hand and asked, "Does that mean that school is cancelled, today?" Mr. Lancer said, "No!" The class groaned as Mr. Lancer explained more, "So today we will learn the joy in children with a special film..." Everyone cheered as Mr. Lancer finished, "...on Disney!" The class cheered longer as some remained non ecstatic. Some aren't Disney fans and most of everyone is.

A young woman came in as she smiled with joy as she said, "Hello, My name is Mrs. Yensid and this is my daughter Daisy." Mrs. Yensid was a 30-year old woman with glasses, her blonde hair tied up in a bun, a pink shirt, a plaid skirt and red heels. She looked like a teacher as Daisy was a ten year old with black hair in braids, a private uniform, and a pair of black Mary Jane flats. Danny piped up when he heard her name, _Where have I heard those names before?_ Danny was curious as he began to remember all the Disney films he watched. He even watched some in secret last year. What he saw was that Yensid was the name of the famous wizard, which Mickey Mouse was the apprentice from Fantasia and as for Daisy; she was the name of Donald Duck's girlfriend. He smiled as she continued, "When my mother was here, she watched Walt's first Disney Feature film: Snow White and the Seven Dwarves in 1937. Before she died, she took me to the Magic Kingdom, when I was 3, where they opened their gates, she showed me Fantasyland as I was amazed on its beauty." Dash said, "Isn't Fantasyland for dreamers?" Daisy agreed as she said, "For a pure dreamer." Mrs. Yensid showed a disk as the evil chuckle returned as Danny thought, _No, it can't be...but he vanished..._

~Flashback: 3 Years ago~

_Danny was eleven years old, when it happened..._

_He and his family were in Florida for the Magic Kingdom as Jazz and Danny smiled being on the Mad Tea Party as Danny cheered, "Again! Again!" Jazz whooped in joy as Maddie and Jack waved hi. _

_An evil voice said, "Yes, keep playing. Soon this world will be mine and you all will be dark forever." He cackled as his laughter surrounded his lair in the Matterhorn ride._

_They enjoyed every bit of it as night came in. Then all of a sudden a wind pulled in as a pair of hands of darkness appeared from the ride as Maddie took Jazz and Jack to a safe place, but then Maddie noticed that Danny wasn't there with them._

_"Danny? Where is he? Where's my son?" _

_Danny was alone as the crowd hid. He turned around and noticed that all was frozen in time as Danny was surrounded in darkness as an evil voice chuckled as he said, "Well, well, well? What have we here? A little boy all alone with no mommy or daddy? Too bad, you will be destroyed!" _

_Danny whimpered as the darkness shot a ball of Dark energy from his crystal ball at the boy. Danny screamed as he covered his face with his arms. Then, a light appeared from his heart as a woman's voice calmed the boy as she said, "Don't be frightened! Use your powers of dream! Close your eyes and think light." Danny shut his eyes as he took out his hands. He opened his eyes to reveal light as his clothes transformed into a white wizard's robe with a black and navy blue fedora and a long scepter as he raised it in the air as the crystal gem shined bright. The gem showed four symbols: A trident, a rose, an antler, and a feather as it stopped the darkness and sent it away to the sky as he screamed, "You haven't seen the last of me! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" The darkness vanished as the woman's voice said, "Well done, dreamer. But be warned, he will come back someday. Be ready." But before Danny could say a word, he fell to his knees and fainted as his clothes became normal and the scepter was gone. All he could see was his mother's silhouette over him as everything went black..._

~End Flashback~

"Mr. Fenton...Mr. Fenton..." Danny snapped out of it as Mr. Lancer was looking over him as he said, "I'm amazed that you think all of this is wonderful, but try to lower your enthusiasm, okay?" Danny nodded as he smiled. Mr. Lancer worried, he never saw Danny this happy, but Mr. Lancer smiled, he was happy that Danny was smiling again. Then as the woman placed the disk in the computer, the lights suddenly flickered off in every part of the school. Everyone jumped as Mr. Lancer tried to turn the light on, but the switch was in the on position, he flicked the switch many times, but to no avail. Dash said, "Okay, that's creepy." The Principal made everyone walk to the gym as Sam asked, "What happened?" Danny said, "Maybe we hit a fuse." From behind, Daisy said creepily, "He's baaaaack." Danny's hair went up as Tucker asked, "What does she mean 'He's baaaaack?" Danny shrugged as he didn't know what she was talking about. Danny knew what she was talking about. Jazz asked, "Danny, what happ-" But before she could say another word, the screen on the gym was turned on automatically as Mrs. Yensid said, "No...it can't be..." There on the screen was a face covered in shadows. As he chuckled evilly, Danny whispered, "He laughs like Vlad. Maybe he pulled the ruse to scare us." Sam said, "He's in California for his meeting. How can he done it unless, it's a ghost." Danny said, "No, my ghost sense didn't pick up any ghosts all day." The face said, "Hello, fellow victims. I am the Darkness, master of terror, the shadow of evil, and the king of darkness. I have a proposition; I will turn the lights on and spare you all, if you are willing to hand over that boy." A hand reached out of the screen to point at Danny. Danny remained still as the Darkness chuckled, "Well, well. If it isn't the boy, who destroyed me. You remember me? I caused that night in that Place three years ago." Jazz asked, "Danny, you know him?" Tucker said, "You faced him?" Dash said, "Yeah, right. Like I'll believe that when ducks fly." Danny said, "They can fly." Dash said, "Oh, yeah. They can." The shadow said, "SILENCE!"

All was quiet as he said, "Now, hand over the boy!" Mr. Lancer said, "Forget it! Stay away from the students!" Danny knew the voice was right, he has returned. Danny walked towards the screen as he said, "OK! You win, just let us go." Danny kept on walking as the face chuckled, "That's right...Towards me..." The Principal called out, "My child, no! Stay away from him!" Sam called out, "Danny, come back!" Tucker screamed, "Dude, get back!" Jazz cried, "Little brother, no!" Mr. Lancer called out, "Mr. Fenton, are you listening?" Danny ignored them, Danny knew to end this nightmare was to destroy the darkness for good. Mrs. Yensid thought, _That boy...wait, can it be him? That little boy from long ago? _Daisy thought,_ We must do something!_

He kept on walking, as he was close to the portal, his clothes transformed into the white wizard's robe, like when he wore three years ago, including the fedora. He crossed to the screen as he turned back as all was dark.

All of a sudden, he was standing on the balcony of Cinderella castle looking over as he saw in every part in front all covered in Darkness. Then a woman was behind him as he turned around. It was none other than...

"Mrs. Yensid?!", exclaimed Danny.

Mrs. Yensid was no human, she was a fairy with her blue spider sewn dress and her blonde hair was let down. Danny said, "You looked different, when I saw you in the classroom." The woman said, "Yes, I know. I had to keep my true form a secret, my true name is Lady Yensid, loyal lady of Queen Charion, the tinker fairy. Oh, my, my, my. You have grown the last time I saw you." "What do you mean, last time?", Danny asked. "You don't remember, when you defeated the darkness as a child?", Lady Yensid asked. Danny remembered, "Yeah, when I was 11 years old. My clothes-whoa! What happened to my clothes?" Lady Yensid said, "These are the same robes you had when you were a child." Danny asked, "Wait! Where's everyone else? Sam...Tucker...Jazz..." Lady Yensid said, "They are fine, but they are worried on why you haven't obeyed them." Danny said, "In my heart it is telling me to fight and end him." Lady Yensid said, "Exactly, my child exactly. You knew, you have to stop him before it's too late. You did well, my love. The reason, why is that you are the only one to fix New Fantasyland." Danny looked beyond as said, "Below me, that's New Fantasyland?" Lady Yensid nodded as he asked, "What happened, why is there is that fog? Looks like purple pea soup had escaped the kitchen."

Lady Yensid said, "Once a upon a time, we had a need for stories, this wonderful land was a place where all the stories took place. But slowly, the dreams of childhood turned from wishing on a star to wishing that children would grow up. As they did, the darkness seized his chance by cursing New Fantasyland and stealing the protection spell that contained powerful symbols. The gem from your scepter had four symbols: a feather that taught one to believe in himself, a trident that made new dreams to stand on, a rose that showed many how they can be loved, and an antler that shows the lesson on humility. Without the symbols, New Fantasyland was shrouded along with our memories and imagination in its fog. It's been this way for a long time; we have been waiting for you, Danny Fenton. You have to save New Fantasyland and end the darkness, so our stories may told once more. You must enter each part of a story and recover a symbol from these locations. The flags show where to search." She showed a map that had four locations:

Enchanted Tale with Belle: Belle

Gaston's Tavern in Belle's Village: Gaston

Storybook Circus: Dumbo

Under the Sea: Journey of The Little Mermaid: Ariel

She explained, "These locations have 1 symbol that will lift one part of the fog, which will end the darkness." Danny said, "Lady Yensid, I think you made a mistake. I'm no hero, I'm just a loser, I mean I am not a hero, I'm nothing." Lady Yensid said, "There's no mistake, you are the only one who can stop him. If you didn't obey them, you'd be cowering in fear. But you came. Your heart is telling you to fight it." Danny shed a tear as she wiped it off with her finger as she said, "I will help you, but the rest will be up to you, understand?" Danny nodded as she said, "Let's go!" Danny said, "No. I must go alone. You are right. It's my turn." He began to leave as she stopped him and said, "Wait, I have one more gift. A hero must never wear that." She snapped her fingers as Danny's robe turned into a hero's outfit. It had a black coat with a navy blue blouse, with black boots, beige tights, black gloves that had each half of a glass sphere, a black cape, and his fedora. He looked like a real hero from a book as she complimented him, "Not bad. My, don't you look handsome." Danny smiled nervously as she laughed a small laugh. Danny thanked her, by bowing. He took his leave as Lady Yensid looks over New Fantasyland in hope as Danny left the castle.

Back in Casper High, everyone knew about the big situation. The screen allowed them all see what was happening. They now know what Danny has to do. Everyone worried as Daisy said, "Danny is the only one who can save New Fantasyland?" Dash said, "I bet that Darkness wanted him, because Fenton is a wimp and he would scare him to death." Daisy said, "Shut up!" Dash turned to the little girl as she glared at him as he turned away in amazement. Sam said, "I hope he's alright. Why would that thing take Danny?" Jazz shrugged, "I hope he'll get out, Hey, what did Danny said to you two yesterday?" Tucker said, "Your intelligence has made Danny grow into something he wishes to change. He wants to be like you, so he has been different all week." Jazz looked in wonder as she said, "I didn't want him to change; sure he gets bad grades, but he had so much heart and he was funny. Why would he want to change that?" Mr. Lancer said, "Maybe I was too hard on him, I mean, he may be a bit of a slacker, but he's too nice to be die in there. I'll lose my job for endangering a student." Jazz kept thinking on what Sam and Tucker said as Daisy said, "Look, Danny's outside. What is he wearing?" They all saw Danny in his hero's outfit as Danny looked around. Tucker said, "He looks good!" Paulina squealed, "He's cute!" Dash and Star rolled their eyes, but she knew Danny was cute in that outfit and Dash knew that Danny was still a wimp and a nerd. Sam's eyes widen in amazement as she stared at him for a long time. Jazz said, "Not bad. Black and Navy blue really make him adult." Sam and Tucker glared at her as she shrugged. Daisy said to herself, "I hope he stops the Darkness. The more the symbols are away, the more stronger the Darkness gets." Then Daisy thought, _I have to help him_, she vanished, without anyone noticing.

Danny arrived to their first stop, Maurice's cottage as the dark fog was blocking the way. Danny said, "How am I going to get in? This stupid fog is covering the way." A voice was calling, Danny turned to his left and saw Lady Yensid's face from the dome as she said, "As you enter to each story, you will be told three lessons. One of those three will tell you which contains the symbol, to hear one, touch an energy ball and it will say a message that will get you close to the symbol. To get in, just walk towards the fog; the same way you always walk and it will send you to the heart."

Danny nodded as he stepped towards the fog as he started to float around, as he looked around, there in front of him was Daisy. "Daisy, you too?", Danny asked. Daisy nodded she was wearing a silver dress as she curtsied as she said, "She was right, you are the one." Danny blushed as Daisy continued, "I am a lesson fairy. My purpose is to tell you about the symbols, but leave you to discover the symbol. This will teach you about the rose and what you will be hearing." Danny nodded as Daisy spoke to him about the rose, "One learns all too late that Pride can bring the worse of ourselves. The rose shows all one truth to change themselves." Daisy vanished, balls of energy were coming slowly as Danny touched the first one the lesson was this:

1) A good book can unlock our greatest potential

"Nice idea, but it wasn't the right one," Danny said. It showed nothing, so he tried the second one as the lesson showed:

2) Love can find you at anytime

"Hmmm...sure", Danny said. But the rose symbol didn't appear as he tried the last one as the lesson said:

3) Love can help us see that real beauty lies within

Danny nodded at that.

When it was over, the rose symbol appeared before him as it disappeared as he was outside of the cottage as the fog was gone and back to normal. He found his way inside as he saw a checker board as he placed a red piece over on a black space as he said, "Checkmate!" He looked over and saw a music box as he opened it. It sang a happy tune as he nodded his head to the beat. He saw on the window the Beast's castle. He smiled and said, "Lucky. Wish I had a castle of my own." She saw a rock outside the cottage as he saw a book on top of it. He walked out and picked up the book, he turned the cover and it said, 'Sleeping Beauty'. He smiled as he reminded that Jazz lost her favorite book of 'Sleeping Beauty' when she was seven. He picked the book up and placed it in his pocket and left to his next location. He pulled out the map as he saw his next location.

Sam looked in wonder as she said, "Is it true what that message said, Love can find you anytime?" Jazz nodded as she said, "Especially, that Love can help us see that real Beauty lies within." Paulina said, "I always thought it was Beauty can help us see love." Dash shook his head and said, "No way! I still can't believe that Fenton found the first symbol. He never wins everything." Mr. Lancer said, "One more remark like that and its detention for you." Dash shuts up as Star asked, "I wonder what the next symbol is." Tucker said, "I think it's the antlers."

Danny was in front of the village as he walked in. Daisy said on her lesson of the antlers, "One must learn that with an antler that reminds one that there are dangers of vanity." Like before, after Daisy vanished, Danny spotted his first ball and touched it. The first lesson was:

1) The greatness of a man had nothing to do with his biceps

_Nothing, Dash may need to know, he's not so great with his own biceps_, Danny thought. So he continued floating as he saw the next ball and gave it a small touch:

2) Real greatness like in the heart, not in the mirror

"No Antler. Paulina needs to know that.", Danny said. He carried on when he saw the last lesson:

3) Never take yourself too seriously

_Have I been doing that? Taking myself too seriously with this studying and working?, _Danny asked that to himself.

As the symbol of the antler was found, he was in Belle's village as he saw Gaston's Tavern. He was reminded of Dash as he laughed a bit as he said, "Looks like Dash may have a rival, with a big ego." Danny looked around as he saw a dart game that Gaston lost and what he did to the wall. Danny winced as he shook his hand up and down with a freaked out look in his face. Danny said, "Dang! Reminds me of how Dash takes his misfortunes on me. He better not do that on this month's big game." There he also saw Maurice's invention, a fountain with Gaston and Lefou and a flower garden. He shook his head in annoyance, "Some big hero, more like big jerk, with a capital J to me!" He saw a tavern with huge mugs as he remembered that Tucker lost his prize winning wooden gem-studded cup from the Renaissance Fair he got before he moved to Amity Park. He found an authentic one as he took it, placed it in his backpack. He left to find the third symbol.

Jazz cried, "He's gotten the second symbol!" Some clapped, but many remained silent. Jazz knew they were showing no respect as Mr. Lancer asked, "What happens if he fails to win against the darkness?" Lady Yensid appeared as she said, "If he fails to win, Darkness will rule over Amity Park for 10,000 years." All was worried, Danny had been dark before, long ago in the future, he will be after Maddie, Jack, Mr. Lancer, Jazz, Tucker, and herself died in the Nasty Burger explosion. Sam and Tucker worried. If Danny was dark, imagine what Amity Park would be, if it became dark. They panicked as they convinced Danny to search faster, but Danny couldn't hear them.

Danny only had one chance. If he fails, heaven help them all.

As he left the village, his map found his next location: The Little Mermaid voyage as he got in he saw Daisy as she said, "A trident shows that one can help discover the power of true love." Daisy vanished as Danny searched for a ball as he touched the first one, the lesson showed:

1) You'll never know where love will find you

_Hmm. Could be..., _thought Danny. The trident didn't appear as he touched the second, the lesson said:

2) While chasing your dreams, don't lose your voice

"Not it. Yet that last bit was a bit weird", Danny said. Danny touched the final ball as the lesson spoke:

3) Love always finds a way

_So true..._, Danny thought.

Danny saw the trident as the fog vanished as it landed on the beach as he saw a castle above and whistled. "Looks like this guy love the high seas. He's got the boat to prove it." He saw the boat and saw in the front was a statue of Ariel as he smiled and touched it. It was made of wood. He left as he walked towards the last location. But then he stopped and saw a blue clam with a black pearl necklace and ring. Danny thought, _I should give it to Paulina, but no. I rather give it to whom I love. But who_? He remembered on what the third lesson said: _Love can help us see that real beauty lies within. _He realizes that Paulina wasn't who he loved, it was Sam! Danny hid the clam in his pocket and ran off.

All cheered as Jazz whooped on joy as Sam clapped and Tucker cried, "Yeah, go dude!" Dash stayed quiet, _How can everyone cheer? He's a loser, a wimp, a...a... _Dash couldn't understand_, Why everyone should be clapping at him, when they should be fawning at me. I am Dash, leader of the football team and most popular guy_. Paulina and Star clapped but politely as Star said, "He's still a loser." Paulina agreed. Jazz asked, "Wait, did he just take a clam with a pearl necklace?" The girls looked on wonder except for Sam and Jazz as they asked in unison, "Pearl Necklace?" They started to fight for it as Paulina said, "Let's wait for Fenton to come back and see who it's for." They agreed as they cheered for Danny for the sake of the necklace.

Danny's last location was a circus as he walked into the fog as Daisy appeared and asking, "How's the search?" Danny said, "Going great, this is my last symbol." Daisy clapped as she said: "A Feather discovers one on how to do the impossible." Daisy vanished as Danny saw the first ball as he touched it he saw his first lesson:

1) True friends cherish the things that make you different

_Nope, not it. Still that sounds like a good lesson for a guy who has ghost powers and has two friends who cherish it_, Danny thought as he carried on by touching the second ball:

2) Find the one thing that helps you soar

_No feather, better keep looking_, Danny thought as he touched the last ball:

3) Believe in yourself and you can fly

_Yeah, I can fly. I can do it, _Danny thought.

The feather appeared as he saw the fog gone as he saw the circus around him. Danny looked around as he saw a baton from the end of the circus tent as he tried to twirl it. He tossed it up in the air as he caught it. Danny smiled as the baton stayed in his hand. He was a pro when he was a kid. When he was seven, the ringmaster asked a volunteer and picked Danny to lead the parade. He led it perfectly as he declared it the best day of his life, The ringmaster gave it to Danny as he kept on practicing, but his father broke it by accident when he sat on it. Danny decided to take it. He took it into his pocket and ran off to face the Darkness.

Jazz cheered, "He's gotten all four! He did it!" All cheers as Mr. Lancer said, "Now what? What's next?" Sam said, "Look! Something's happening!" Then the school gym began to shake as the screen was filling with dark fog as Sam screamed, "Danny! You better hurry!" Jazz screamed as fog began to surround her as Jazz called out, "Danny, if you need to kill that guy, you better do it now!" Everyone called out, "Danny! Help us!"

The two fairies appeared as Daisy said, "You did it!" Lady Yensid said, "Fantastic, now let's get your staff! Hurry, to the castle!" The three ran back as they found the scepter. The scepter was silent as the gem began glowing; Danny presented the four symbols at the gem as it took them back as the gem glowed and faded. Lady Yensid persuaded, "We must hurry! Your world's life is at stake!" Danny was confused, "What?!" Daisy pointed to the mirror as it showed the school and part of Amity Park being covered in fog and screaming. Danny panicked, "Mom! Dad! Jazz! Sam! Tucker! What's happening?!" Daisy said, "The Darkness is using this to show you to surrender or he will take over Amity Park! Don't surrender, Danny! You have to stop him, before it's too late! You can't give up!" Danny said, "Never! I won't give up!" Lady Yensid said, "Well, said! Remember, you have light, never forget that. Come, your fate awaits." Danny gulped as he left to see the Darkness waiting him as he said, "Well, well, well, I see my fog didn't stop you or made you surrender. I see, that you've found all four of those useless symbols. But, now I will take them back and New Fantasyland will be mine, along with your pathetic little Amity Park! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" Danny glared said, "Have you forgotten that I was the one, who took you down when I was 11? Looks like it's time for a repeat!" The Darkness laughed and said, "Ooh, I'm scared! A mere teenager, who doesn't believe anymore will defeat an all time powerful force like me? We'll see about that!" The darkness took out his crystal ball and produced a huge dark energy ball as Danny raised the staff as the staff glowed and showed all four symbols as the fight was getting epic. The Darkness declared, "The stories are mine! They are mine and mine alone!" Danny disagreed as he said with every blast from the staff, "Stories of childhood are sacred! They are special! They all believe in it! They are protected by the dreamers of the world and you will never take them under your control! This is their world and you are not welcome here!" He saw the light from his heart as he remembered the light he made when he was eleven as he closed his eyes and raised the staff even higher as the staff shined like the stars. The Darkness couldn't hold it as he screamed of terror and in defeat.

The Darkness fell as his crystal ball was cracking, with each crack, the curse was lifting. He tried to repair it, Danny kicked it away as he used the staff to break it entirely as Danny declared, "I win." The Darkness screamed in mercy, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He vanished forever in to the eternal darkness, never to be seen again. Danny stood there in a hero pose as his cape flowed in the breeze as everyone and everything was back to normal. Back at Amity Park, the fog was gone and everyone cheered. Jazz hugged Tucker and cried, "That's my brother! That's my brother!" Sam cheered as she screamed, "HE WON!" Dash said nothing, he remained silent as the school cheered in triumph. 

As the sun shined all over New Fantasyland, all of the story characters came out of hiding began to clap and cheer. They carried Danny on their shoulders as Danny smiled, happy to be appreciated for who he is and he didn't need to be Danny Phantom for it too. 

Outside of the castle were Ariel, Gaston, Belle, the Beast, Dumbo, Gaston, and Prince Eric, along with Lady Yensid and Fairy Daisy. Daisy jumped on Danny and said, "You did it! You saved New Fantasyland!" Lady Yensid said, "I knew you were the one who could save us!" Ariel said, "You saved us all." Belle said, "We all are forever in your debt, Danny Fenton." Beast nodded as Gaston said, "Not bad, my boy. Maybe one day, you can replace my awful partner Lefou and you can join up with me." Danny laughed as Prince Eric walked up to him and said, "We are eternally grateful, young man!" Dumbo placed his trunk on Danny's shoulder as he gave him a hug and said, "I thought we were goners! If you hadn't shown up, our stories would remain dark." Danny handed the staff to Lady Yensid as she kissed him on the forehead. Danny turned red as Lady Yensid sent the staff to the sky as its remained on entrance of New Fantasyland as a shield, protecting them from Darkness again.

Lady Yensid said to all, "We owe our lives to our hero, Danny Fenton of Amity Park or Danny Fenton, the pure of heart!" All cheered as Danny realized who Lady Yensid really was, "That voice...from that night...it was you! You were the one who helped me when I first the Darkness!" Lady Yensid nodded and said, "Yes, you were the only one who saw the Darkness and had the heart to stop him." Danny said hugged her, "Thank you." Lady Yensid embraced him back and said, "Oh, Danny, you are going to be okay, now it's time to go home." Danny said, "I think I will give childhood one more chance. I'm still too young to grow up."

Lady Yensid chuckled softly and said, "I knew you were going to say that. It's never too late to be a kid. Oh, one more thing, by tomorrow, the gifts as a symbol of our gratitude will be brought to you in your room, but this is your first gift." Belle and the others came with a pillow. On top of it was an envelope as Ariel said, "We all pitched in this as a thank you gift from us!" Danny took the parchment as he opened it. It was a written decree as it made him as the Protector and Guardian of New Fantasyland for what he has done. It was signed by everyone, except for Gaston. Along with the decree, the next page had all twelve lessons he heard. Then a light appeared as Lady Yensid said, "Come visit us soon, Danny!" Danny ran to the light as everyone waved goodbye as Daisy said, "So long!" Danny called back, "Thanks for everything!" Everyone called out goodbyes and farewells as Danny was taken back home through the screen as he was welcomed by everyone, but Danny fell to his knees by exhaustion as Sam and Tucker helped him up. Mr. Lancer said, "Well done, Mr. Fenton." Everyone gave Mr. Lancer a sour look as a student said, "Oh, come on. Tell it like you mean it!" Mr. Lancer said, "Very well done, Mr. Fenton. And might I say that outfit still looks good." Danny looked and saw that he still has his hero's outfit as Paulina said, "Hey, do you still have that clam?" Danny reached to his pocket and found the blue clam as Paulina took it and said, "I knew you got it for me!" But Star took it, "No, he got it for me!" All the girls except for Sam and Jazz began to fight for the clam, but Danny firmly took the clam from Paulina and said, "I didn't get for neither of you!" The girls stopped and asked, "What?!" Jazz said, "I bet it's for his favorite-" Danny stopped her and said, "No, not even for you, either!" Jazz asked, "Then who's it for?" They all began to bribe Danny, "I'll be your girlfriend!" "I'll do your math homework for a year!" "I'll sit with you at lunch!" Danny rejected their offers and said, "I got it for Sam!"

The girls stopped and again asked in unison, "Sam?!" Sam asked, "Me? You got that clam for me?" Danny said, "That's not all, the real surprise is when you open it." Sam opened it and it had the black pearl necklace and ring as she shed a tear as Danny said as he placed the ring on her finger and the necklace in her neck, "Sam, you taught me that true beauty was within, never on the outside. I was blind that I fell for Paulina, when you were my real girl. I want you to be my girlfriend." Sam smiled as she said, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend!"

The girls gasped as Paulina scowled in jealousy as she cut in, "Wait. You rather have this Goth loser to be your girlfriend, than me; Paulina, the hottest, the sweetest, and the cutest of all?" Danny sneered, "Sam is twice the girl you will never be, Miss Vanity. Maybe you are heartless, like the lesson. You aren't great in heart, you look like you need a lesson changed from your mirror." Paulina was shocked, no one has ever insulted her or called her names before. Dash said, "Hey, you can't talk to her like that! With these, I will-" Danny called back, "Says who, Mr. Biceps. You need to know, your life isn't about your lousy biceps." Tucker said, "Wow, he got you there." Dash said nothing as Jazz asked, "Danny, what's wrong with you? You are turning into-" Danny pulled out a book and showed it to Jazz. Danny said, "Jazz, this is for you. It's not like the book you lost, but Belle gave it to me. She said I could have it." Jazz looked over the title and asked, "You got this for me?" Danny nodded as she began to cry and embraced him and said, "Thank you, I love it! I'm glad you're home!" Danny smiled meekly and said, "And Tucker, you told me before you moved here, that you lost that cup you won from that Renaissance Fair. Well, I was at Gaston's tavern and he gave me this." He pulled out the cup he got and gave it to Tucker. He smiled and high-fived Danny and said, "Thanks, dude. Great to have you back." They cheered as Dash said, "Anything for me?" Danny said, "Nope. Nothing for you. You get nothing from me. Let's go!" Danny led his friends and sister away as Dash and Paulina grew jealous as Sam and Danny held hands all the way home. Everyone was silent as a student asked, "What just happened?" A female student replied, "I think Paulina got dumped."

The next day, Danny opened his eyes to see all gifts and cards, surrounding his room from all his friends from New Fantasyland. He smiled as he got ready for school; he would open his gifts alone, when he got home. Paulina looked disgusted as Sam and Danny shared a laugh as Danny walked with her to class. Paulina tried to fake an injury to impress Danny, but not working. Dash tried to beat him up, but Danny ignored him. Danny was better than before, he was now a full dreamer.

After school as they left the Nasty Burger, it was almost curfew as they walked back. As the sun began to set as Jazz asked, "Hey listen, about yesterday, what was New Fantasyland like?" Danny smirked at her as he said, "I'll never tell." Sam, Tucker, and Jazz said in unison, "Danny!"

They chased after Danny playfully as the demanded that Danny tell as Danny refused as they ran all the way home.


End file.
